Karai’s Christmas
by Evil Wanda
Summary: Karai spent Christmas with her friends in New York but Oroku Saki going way on business trip and he let Martin invent the turtles come over. What can happen due these weeks with Karai and Leonardo? crossover with PRIS Xmen PRTF,Inuyasha.


At Oroku Saki's mansion, 15 year old Martin was put on a Christmas decorations on the tree with 22 years year old Karai as 18 wolf demon and 17 year old Rogue and Nadira walk in with a box as Rogue's fox demon nephew Shippo lick a lollipop.

"Man, I love spent Christmas here in the future" Shippo called as he jumper on Martin's shoulder and help out with the decorations.

"Girls, Shippo" a voice called as Martin put up the lights on,

"In here, about to put the lights on" Martin yelled as a man in early 40th and a grain man in his late 30th walk in.

"Saki, look" Shippo called jumper in Saki's open arms.

"We were going to see the tree light up without the lights on" Martin called as Shippo jumper out and jogged to the light switch, wait for Martin, who nodding as Shippo turned off the lights and the only illumination in the room came from the fire. "1 2 3" as she plugged the lights in on the tree.

"Beautiful" Saki called.

A soft glow of a rainbow of lights illuminated the tall, proud tree. Each bulb seemed to twinkle like a star amidst the green boughs. The ornaments were all framed by the light, the surfaces of them shining in the lamination. The silver & blue tinsel shimmered like icicles, scattering the light so it seemed that no part of the tree was in shadow. And the star that crowned the tree glowed with a soft bluish-white light that almost seemed to slowly fade in and out, as if it was alive and had a heartbeat.

"Okay, I leave soon, I want you behave" Saki ordered as they nodded as he walk out but stop "The turtles will be coming over because I lose a bet play poker with Martin" as he and Hun walk out to limo and drover way.

"No master for Christmas and the turtles come over because he lost a poker bet with Martin, it a dream comes turn" Nadira called.

"Nadira" Karai called as Martin and Shippo walk to the Christmas tree to look at the gifts when Rogue and Nadira grabbing them,

"No" They called when there was a knock on the door as Karai open the door and see the turtles, Splinter, April O'Niel and Casey Jones outside

"Konnichiwa" Karai greeted as they nodded. "Places come in" as they walk in and saw Martin and Shippo sat down on the couch, drank some hot chocolate and eating some cookies.

"Hey blond of Egypt" Ralph called as Martin look up and see a good friend.

"Hey, Hothead" Martin smiled get up and hugging Ralph.

"Shippo, time for bed" Karai called pick up Shippo and clan his face.

"Night" Shippo called as Karai carrying him up to his room as everyone say good night to him.

In Shippo's room, Karai change Shippo in his pjs and put the cover over him.

"Karai, can you sing me a song to help to sleep?" Shippo asked as Karai nodded and sat beside him.

Karai:

Silent night, holy night!

All is calm, all is bright

Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child

Holy Infant so Tender and mild,

Sleep in heavenly peace,

Sleep in heavenly peace.

Silent night, holy night!

Shepherds quake at the sight!

Glories stream from heaven afar;

Heavenly hosts sing Al-le-lu-ia!

Christ the Saviour is born!

Christ the Saviour is born!

Silent night, holy night!

Wondrous star, lend thy light!

With the angels let us sing

Alleluia to our King!

Christ the Saviour is here,

Jesus the Saviour is here!

Silent night, Holy night!

Son of God, love's pure light

Radiant beams from Thy holy face,

With the dawn of redeeming grace,

Jesus Lord at thy birth;

Jesus Lord at thy birth as Karai finish the song, she look down and saw Shippo was sleep and walk out.

In the live room, Martin was look in the fire and starting to play with it.

"Stop play and going bed" Karai ordered as she come down and let Martin going up and saw Leonardo stay up.

"Shredder going out and you watch them?" Leo asked as Karai sat next to him and turns on the TV to watch some Christmas show.

"Yeah, they listen" Karai called as they watch The Little Drummer Boy.

Come they told me

pa rum pum pum pum

A new born King to see,

pa rum pum pum pum

Our finest gifts we bring

pa rum pum pum pum

To lay before the King

pa rum pum pum pum

rum pum pum pum

rum pum pum pum

So to honor Him

pa rum pum pum pum,

when we come.

Little Baby

pa rum pum pum pum

I am a poor boy too,

pa rum pum pum pum

I have no gift to bring

pa rum pum pum pum

That's fit to give our King

pa rum pum pum pum

rum pum pum pum

rum pum pum pum

Shall I play for you!

pa rum pum pum

on my drum.

Mary nodded

pa rum pum pum pum

The ox and lamb kept time

pa rum pum pum pum

I played my drum for Him

pa rum pum pum

I played my best for Him

pa rum pum pum pum

rum pum pum pum

rum pum pum pum

Then He smiled at me

pa rum pum pum pum

me and my drum as Karai look at the time and saw Leonardo was sleep so she turn of the lights let the Christmas lights on, and walk to her room and feel to sleep.

The next day, Martin and Shippo were up, eating breakfast and listen to Christmas music.

You better watch out

You better not cry

Better not pout

I'm telling you why

Santa Claus is coming to town

He's making a list,

And checking it twice;

Gonna find out Who's naughty and nice.

Santa Claus is coming to town

He sees you when you're sleeping

He knows when you're awake

He knows if you've been bad or good

So be good for goodness sake!

O! You better watch out!

You better not cry.

Better not pout, I'm telling you why.

Santa Claus is coming to town.

Santa Claus is coming to town.

"Boy today is the least day and Christmas brake is here" Martin called put her dish in the dish wash and grabbing her school book and bag and walk to going to high School.

"Where my favor song?" Shippo asked look throw the cds and find his song, All I Want for Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth.

All I want for Christmas

is my two front teeth,

my two front teeth,

see my two front teeth!

Gee, if I could only

have my two front teeth,

then I could with you

"Merry Christmas."

It seems so long since I could say,

"Sister Susie sitting on a thistle!"

Gosh oh gee, how happy I'd be,

if I could only whistle (thhhh)

All I want for Christmas

is my two front teeth,

my two front teeth,

see my two front teeth.

Gee, if I could only

have my two front teeth,

then I could wish you

"Merry Christmas!" as Karai and April walk in.

"Shippo, you know I hate that song, right?" Karai asked as Shippo grinning.

"It my faovirs song" Shippo answered as Karai pick him up and sat down.

"So Karai, what do you get for Martin?" April asked as Shippo jumper out and walks way.

"I get Martin new bro stuff" Karai answered drank her coffle.

"That nice, I know she is Egypt so I get her some about Egypt" April smiled.

"Nothing about King Tut, she hate it when they talk about the cures" Karai called.

"No, something about Cleopatra" April called.

"Martin's middle after her" Karai called.

"That nice" April called as Rogue and Nadira walk by and say good bye and went to school. "Nice girls" as Karai smiled.

"Yeah, we all be together for long time" Karai called as Shippo walk back with a chocolate cover face. "Shippo, why is your face over in chocolate?" as she clan his face.

"I was eating some chocolate" Shippo answered as Karai kiss his head and smiled at him.

9 hours late, Martin, Nadira on Rogue's back walk in; sing Grandma got run over by a reindeer.

The girls:

Grandma got run over by a reindeer.

Walking home from our house Christmas Eve.

You can say there's no such thing as Santa,

but as for me and grandpa we believe.

She'd been drinking too much eggnog,

and we begged her not to go.

But she forgot her medication, and she

staggered out the door into the snow.

When we found her Christmas morning,

at the scene of the attack,

she had hoof-prints on her forehead,

and incriminating Claus marks on her back.

Now we're all so proud of grandpa,

He's been taking this so well.

See him in there watching football,

drinking root beer and

playing cards with Cousin Mel.

It's not Christmas without Grandma,

All the family's dressed in black

and we just can't help but wonder:

Should we open up her gifts,

or send them back?

Send them back!!

Now the goose is on the table

and the pudding made of fig

and the blue and silver candles

that would just have matched

the hair on grandma's wig.

I've warned all my

friends and neighbors

better watch out for yourselves,

they should never give a license

to a man who drives a sleigh

and plays with elves as Karai and Leo with Shippo on Karai's shoulder walk in.

"Why are you three singing?" Karai asked.

"Because it was the day of school before Christmas" Rogue answered put Nadira down.

"Why do I hang out with you three?" Karai asked as Shippo jumper from Karai to Rogue's shoulder.

"Martin, your mom call, she and your family will be here soon" Shippo called.

"Great" Martin called as she up to her room to get really to see her family.

Two hours later, Martin come down to see her mother, Astronema talk to Shippo.

"Mama" Martin called as Astronema open her arms as her daughter hugged her.

"Hey, Martin" Astronema greeted as Martin smiled.

"Hey, sis" a voice called as Martin look and saw her 16 year old big brother, Dustin.

"D" Martin called as she let going to see Dustin, who hugged her.

"Hey, my princess" a voice called.

"Papa" Martin called as Zhane, her father open his arms for her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hawks, Konnichiwa" Karai greeted as they smiled to her and saw Leonardo walk behind her.

"Hey, Karai, Leo, I want to take a picture so can you two come together?" Martin asked as Karai and Leo nodded and stand in. apart from each other "Little close" as they stand next to each other "mistletoe" as Karai and Leo look up then at each other.

"Pucker up" Karai called as they kiss each other as Martin take the picture as they broke way.

"Hey, a child is in the room" Rogue called as Shippo jumper on Rogue's shoulder.

"Sorry, Rogue" Karai called walk to her room.

"What wrong with her?" Dustin asked as Martin shock her head not know what wrong as Leo start to plane something for Karai.

One hour later, Leo knocks on Karai's door.

"Who is there?" Karai's voice asked.

"It Leo, I have surprise for you" Leo answered as Karai open the door and walk out and follow Leo as they walk to the park when horses and sleigh ride was wait for them. "Surprise" as he help Karai in the sleigh then himself and grabbing the robes and order the horses to going as he plays the radio.

Just hear those sleigh bells jingling,

ring ting tingling too

Come on, it's lovely weather

for a sleigh ride together with you,

Outside the snow is falling

and friends are calling "Yoo hoo,"

Come on, it's lovely weather

for a sleigh ride together with you.

Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap,

let's go, Let's look at the show,

We're riding in a wonderland of snow.

Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap,

it's grand, Just holding your hand,

We're gliding along with a song

of a wintry fairy land.

Our cheeks are nice and rosy

and comfy cozy are we

We're snuggled up together

like two birds of a feather would be

Let's take that road before us

and sing a chorus or two

Come on, it's lovely weather

for a sleigh ride together with you.

There's a birthday party

at the home of Farmer Gray

It'll be the perfect ending a perfect day

We'll be singing the songs

we love to sing without a single stop,

At the fireplace while we watch

the chestnuts pop. Pop! pop! pop!

There's a happy feeling

nothing in the world can buy,

When they pass around the chocolate

and the pumpkin pie

It'll nearly be like a picture print

by Currier and Ives

These wonderful things are the things

we remember all through our lives!

Just hear those sleigh bells jingling,

ring ting tingling too

Come on, it's lovely weather

for a sleigh ride together with you,

Outside the snow is falling

and friends are calling "Yoo hoo,"

Come on, it's lovely weather

for a sleigh ride together with you.

Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap,

let's go, Let's look at the show,

We're riding in a wonderland of snow.

Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap,

it's grand, Just holding your hand,

We're gliding along with a song

of a wintry fairy land

Our cheeks are nice and rosy

and comfy cozy are we

We're snuggled up together

like two birds of a feather would be

Let's take that road before us

and sing a chorus or two

Come on, it's lovely weather

for a sleigh ride together with you as Karai hugged him.

Back at the mansion, Martin was work on the gifts when Karai come in.

"Hey, wrapper gifts" Martin called as Karai sat down next to her.

"Sorry, I don't know" Karai sighed as a like cat come from come in "Hey Mew" as like the cat knew as Mew lay down on Karai's laps.

"Mew" it called as Karai pat it's head when Shippo walk in.

"Karai" Shippo called as Karai look over and saw Shippo jumper on the floor.

"I leave" Martin called as she get up and walk way.

"Yes, Shippo?" Karai asked.

"Kagura come with the others" Shippo answered as Karai nodded when the light turn off but the Christmas tree don't and a red eyes demon woman walk in.

"Kagura" Karai called as Mew get up and flaw to a demon woman that had befriend the girls.

"Konnichiwa" the woman know as Kagura greeted as Mew rubber its check across hers.

"Kagura" Shippo called jumper in her arms as Rogue, Nadira and Martin run.

"I told you I smell Kagura" Rogue called hugged Kagura.

"Your cousin and her _mate_ will here in a min" Kagura called as Karai over Martin's ears.

"I DON'T WHAT TO HEAR THAT" Rogue yelled as Shippo jumper out and run out.

"Rogue, clam down" Nadira ordered as Kagura , Karai and Martin nodded their head.

"Karai, take Shippo to bed and I read him the Night before Christmas" a voice called as Martin and Kagura smiled.

"Kagome" They both smiled as a half demon girl as the age of 17.

"Cousin, where your mate?" Rogue asked as Nadira look at her.

"Get the baby" Kagome answered as Rogue grabbing something and broke it.

"Rogue" Karai called as Martin look at her when she feel a evil person.

"Naraku" Martin smiled as a half demon man walk in with a baby half demon girl.

"Hey" Naraku called give the baby to Kagome as Shippo walk back in.

"Can I see my sister?" Shippo asked.

"Okay" Naraku pick him up and Kagome see him his baby sister.

"What her name?" Leo asked walk in.

"Hey" Naraku called as Kagome sat down with the baby.

"We don't have think of one" Kagome answered.

"I get one" Martin called as Karai and Kagura look at her.

"What?" Kagome & Naraku asked.

"Kimiko" Martin answered.

"I like it" Kagome smiled as Naraku nodded and kiss his mate.

"Bedtime" Karai called grapping Shippo and walk up to his room as everyone wait for Karai to come back as Kagome walk to Shippo's room to put Kimiko to bed walk out with Karai. "Who really to fun?" as everyone yelled.

"Really?" Martin asked her friend, who nodded.

Girls:

Don't look inside a stocking  
Don't look under the tree  
The one thing we're looking for  
Is something we can't see  
Far more precious than silver  
And more splendid than gold  
Is something to treasure  
But is something we can't hold

As long as there's Christmas  
I truly believe  
That hope is the greatest of the gifts  
We'll receive (we'll receive)

As we all pray together  
It's the time to rejoice  
And though we may look different  
We are singing with one voice

As Long As there's Christmas  
I truly believe  
That hope is the greatest of the gifts  
We'll recieve

There is more (so much more)  
To this time of year (to this time of year)  
Than sleigh bells than holly  
Mistletoes and snow  
Those things will come and go  
Come and go

As long as there is Christmas  
I truly do believe that  
Hope is the greatest of the gifts  
We will receive (we'll receive)

As Long As there's Christmas  
I truly believe (I truly believe)  
That hope is the greatest of the gifts  
We'll recieve

That Hope Is the Greatest gift we'll receive! As everyone clapped and then more songs play. Around 11, everyone want to bed but Karai and Leo.

"You sing good" Leo called.

"Thank, when Martin and me were kids, we love to sing" Karai smiled remember how her and Martin sing when they were training put the gifts under the tree.

"I get you a Christmas gifts but you have to close your eyes" Leo called as Karai close her eyes as Leo get his gift for her under from the tree. "Open your hands" as Karai open her hands as Leo put his gift in her hand it was a small box then Karai open her eyes. "Open it" as Karai open it and saw earrings.

"My birth stone" Karai called.

"Martin told me when your birthday is but she did not me what year you were born, Merry Christmas " Leo called.

"I love that kid" Karai smiled. "Now it time for you gift, close your eyes" as Leo close his eyes as Karai kiss him then they broke the kiss. "Merry Christmas" as they kiss again

"Told you, Kagura" Martin's voice called as Karai and Leo look at the door. "Let going Kagura" as they run back to Martin's room as Karai & Leo walk to Karai's room.

It Christmas, Shippo woke up and see it was 7:59, everyone said they will be up around 8.

"It Christmas" Shippo called get up and run over to his parents' bed. "Mom, dad, get up Christmas" as Naraku roll over so Shippo jumper on him.

"I hear you" Naraku called as Shippo get up from him. "Kagome" as Kagome wake to get up to pick up Kimiko and watch as Shippo run then her and Naraku walk out to see Martin, Kagura, Rogue and Nadira by the Christmas tree where there lot of gifts.

"Can we open the gifts?" Shippo asked as Martin loot at Rogue.

"Karai" Rogue called as Martin cover her ears as Karai come down.

"Rogue, we up" Leo called as Martin smiled know something was going on between them.

"Okay, time to open" Karai called as Shippo get to his gifts.

Five hours, Martin was clan her new bro stuff.

"Martin" April called as Martin look up. "Here my gift for you" as Martin bow her head and open.

"Cleopatra, man I love her, thank u" Martin smiled as Karai take a picture. "Karai' grapping her stuff and run after Karai, who laugh.

"Hey, blond, clam down" Leo called grapping her and watch her walk way.

"She play, Leo" Karai called as Leo walk to her and kiss her.

"Someone own me $20" Martin called look at her brother and father, who took out some money and handing to Martin when the door open.

"Girls?" a voice called as Martin get up and walk to hall to see who was there.

"Master" Martin called as Karai broke the kiss.

"Father?" Karai asked as Martin walk back in with Hun and Saki dress up as Santa Clause.

"Who are you and where Saki?" Rogue asked as Saki look at her.

"I get gifts for good boys and girls" Saki called as Martin take Shippo in her arms and walk to Saki, who handing out gifts.

"I get keys?" Rogue asked.

"Look outside" Saki answered as Rogue look outside.

"Oh my gosh" Rogue called. "I have a car" as Nadira look at her then at Saki, who get her cars keys too.

"Great, theses two have cars" Karai called as Kagura nodded.

"So Karai, how you and Leo doing?" Saki asked handing his gifts to Martin.

"Father, please don't get mad" Karai called as Martin and Saki look at each other then start to laugh.

"Told you it will work" Martin called as Saki smiled.

"What the?" Leo asked.

"When I was watch a tape of you two fight, I thought maybe I can hook them up together like I hook up Naraku and Kagome" Martin smiled as Rogue look at her.

"Rogue" Saki called as Martin walk to Kagome, who feel Kimiko. "And who to we get here?" walk to Kagome.

"My baby, Kimiko, she was born on 23th of December" Kagome answered.

"I hope you happy" Hun called as Rogue take something in her hand and broke it.

"Okay, wait" Mikey called as Martin, Splinter and Saki look at him. "You help them, Splinter" as Splinter nodded.

"Martin called me and told what she had planes so I help" Splinter called as Karai walk way and grapping Martin.

"How much I love you?" Karai asked as Martin smiled.

"Martin, song for us" Shippo called as Karai let her going.

Martin:

Where are you Christmas  
Why can't I find you  
Why have you gone away  
Where is the laughter  
You used to bring me  
Why can't I hear music play

My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean Christmas changes too

Where are you Christmas  
Do you remember  
The one you used to know  
I'm not the same one  
See what the time's done  
Is that why you have let me go

Christmas is here  
Everywhere, oh  
Christmas is here  
If you care, oh

If there is love in your heart and your mind  
You will feel like Christmas all the time

I feel you Christmas  
I know I've found you  
You never fade away  
The joy of Christmas  
Stays here inside us  
Fills each and every heart with love

Where are you Christmas  
Fill your heart with love as Karai and Leo walk out and kiss because they were under a mistletoe.

"I pound of you" Saki smiled to Karai, who nodded and walk way with Leo

**The End**

Merry Christmas.


End file.
